


Кое-что о хищниках

by Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дино любит тигров и не против быть их добычей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о хищниках

В кабинете босса Варии даже стены пропитаны густым духом крепкого алкоголя и пряным, горчащим на губах – пламени. Дино утыкается лбом в лакированные резные плашки на стене, втягивая эти запахи на коротких прерывистых вдохах, и дергается назад лихорадочно и резко. Занзас наваливается на него всем телом. Темная загорелая ладонь упирается в дерево рядом со щекой Дино – кожа разве что чуть светлее буковых панелей.  
Переливы древесных узоров размываются перед взглядом, кажутся неверными тенями, дымными изгибами, и Дино жмурится, скользя по стене мокрыми ладонями. Занзас не стонет – урчит глухо, терзая его плечо зубами, от одного этого можно кончить на месте. Колени дрожат, Дино расставляет ноги шире, под резкими толчками его шатает вперед-назад.  
Спиной он чувствует скользкую, мокрую от пота кожу Занзаса, напряженные мышцы и неровные бугры шрамов на груди. Каждый раз, когда по лопаткам проходятся щекотно перья и мех, Дино потряхивает от удовольствия, и он прикусывает нижнюю губу. В ушах оглушающе отдается чужое дыхание и сочные влажные звуки – на каждом толчке яйца Занзаса шлепают о ягодицы Дино.  
– Я сейчас свалюсь, – хрипло предупреждает он, запинаясь каждый раз, когда Занзас подается вперед.  
– Слабак, – ответ звучит приглушенно и низко. А потом Занзас выходит из него, мазнув головкой по ягодицам, прижимается, трется между ними, будто они подростки, зажимающиеся в подворотне и никак не решающиеся на большее. Дино чувствует рельефные вены, разочарованно выдыхая от внезапной пустоты внутри и оглядываясь через плечо. Затекшую шею сводит болью. – Ну!  
Дино косится на его член, блестящий от смазки, и резво опускается прямо на ковер – почти падает, прижимаясь грудью к полу и поднимая задницу. Перенапряженные мышцы расслабляются, и Дино довольно стонет, прогибаясь сильнее. Он почти готов упрашивать Занзаса. Тот любит такие штуки – но не сейчас.  
– Хорошо, – его голос перекатывает букву "р" гулко и раскатисто, а Дино стонет на одной ноте, когда Занзас снова входит в него, наваливается, вжимая в пол. От укуса в плече вспыхивает боль, сладкая сама по себе. Широкий шершавый язык следует за зубами, и Дино чувствует себя добычей, к которой уже примериваются, чтобы сожрать целиком – до последней косточки.  
Занзас двигается лихорадочными, торопливыми рывками, от которых Дино сотрясает крупная дрожь. Он просовывает ладонь между ног и сжимает свой член. Все бедра липкие от смазки, Занзас всегда льет ее щедро, не скупясь, и умудряется испачкать Дино едва ли не с ног до головы. Ладонь скользит вверх-вниз в такт толчкам, в такт дыханию Занзаса на его спине. Кожа на лопатках страшно чувствительная от многочисленных укусов, горит от малейшего дуновения. Дино знает, что завтра даже легкая ткань футболки будет причинять боль. Занзас коротко стонет сквозь зубы и одной рукой сжимает бедро Дино, дергая его на себя, насаживая плотнее, глубже. Жесткие пальцы вдавливаются в кожу. Дино нравится наутро после визитов в особняк Варии стоять перед зеркалом и вертеться, выискивая следы, оставшиеся от рук, губ и зубов Занзаса. Тот щедро расставляет метки по его телу.  
От очередного укуса Дино вскрикивает и сжимает свой член у основания, не давая оргазму накатить волной, выплеснуться наружу. Тело застывает на самой кромке, остро врезающейся под дых, Дино не может даже втянуть воздух сквозь намертво стиснутые зубы. Он чувствует, как дрожат чужие пальцы на бедре, как часто ходит грудь Занзаса, и поспешно ведет ладонью по своему члену. Под зажмуренными веками пляшут яркие пятна, нестерпимо горячие, и кажется, будто он проглотил солнце и сейчас оно рвется наружу, идет горлом. Занзас прижимает его к полу, стонет хрипло. Он сейчас похож на огромного кота. Даже уткнувшись щекой в ковер – точно останется стертый след – Дино знает, как Занзас горбится, скалит зубы, как искажается хищно его лицо.  
В детстве, когда Дино было восемь, прячась от домашних учителей, он забрался в одну из клеток в домашнем зверинце. Это была, по сути, даже не клетка – ящик, с трех сторон сколоченный из досок, а четвертой – забранной крупноячеистой сеткой – выходивший в сам вольер, в котором содержали тигра. Найти Дино можно было только заглянув в тигриное обиталище – в этом был плюс его убежища. Минусом был сам тигр. Он в любой момент мог просунуть лапу между прутьями и дотянуться до ребенка в маленьком ящике. Дино до сих пор отчаянно ярко помнил его резкий звериный запах, от которого кружилась голова, и светлый взгляд из-под тяжелого лба. Ни до того, ни после Дино не испытывал такого волнения, не чувствовал себя настолько живым – до тех пор, пока впервые не увидел Занзаса.  
Дышать тяжело, и Дино втягивает в себя воздух по глотку. Все тело мягкое, податливое, и Занзас все еще лежит грудью на его спине. Выворачиваться нет ни сил, ни желания, но он сам медленно, как-то неловко скатывается, распластывается на ковре рядом с Дино. Ржаво-красные глаза цвета застарелой крови горят из-под темных спутанных волос, и не будь Дино так вымотан, у него встал бы от одного лишь взгляда Занзаса.  
– Ты опять меня искусал, – сообщает Дино заплетающимся языком. В его голосе – ни следа укора.  
Занзас молчит и только смотрит так, что по спине – по свежим укусам и синякам – бегут мурашки. Наконец он произносит тихо:  
– Оставайся.  
Дино кривит губы. Он хочет повторить все то, что он говорил когда-то, в самом начале. "Просто секс, снятие напряжения без обязательств, да-трахни-ты-меня-уже-наконец!"  
Вместо этого он молчит дольше, чем следует, а потом кивает, медленно, осторожно потягиваясь. Поясница уже начинает болеть, приятно немея от каждого движения.  
– Утром мне надо в Палермо. – Занзас кивает. – А потом в Японию. – Снова кивок. – Они собираются штурмовать базу Мильфиоре в Намимори.  
Занзасу не надо ничего объяснять. Вероятности успеха и провала давно просчитаны, они оба знают эти цифры, и Занзас прикрывает глаза немного устало. Вария не вступает в заведомо проигрышные сражения.  
– Ты можешь взять самолет Варии. Пусть в Италии думают, что нас нет в стране, – Дино смотрит на него, не веря до конца своим ушам. – Элемент неожиданности повысит наши шансы.  
Они молчат еще несколько минут, и у Дино болезненно и странно давит в груди.  
– И только попробуй сдохнуть там, придурок. – Занзас тянет его к себе, заставляя подкатиться под бок. Его смуглая кожа вся липкая от пота и до того раскаленная, что можно и обжечься, но Дино только устраивает голову у него на животе и закрывает глаза.  
– Тебя это тоже касается, – бормочет он сквозь сон.


End file.
